En cada estrella
by SuunFreckles
Summary: Rose siempre lo ha querido. Por cada criatura mágica que él ha querido enseñarle y por cada sonrisa que ha logrado arrebatarle. ¿Serán sus caricias alguna vez para ella? LysanderRose para el Reto Tercera Generación del foro The Ruins.


¡Hola!

Ésta es mi respuesta al Reto Tercera Generación del foro The Ruins. Recomiendo fervientemente el foro, funciona muy bien y es un lugar ideal para divertirse en el mundo de FanFiction.

El pairing que escogí es Lysander/Rose.

Espero que les agrade (:

Saludos, una cereza turquesa y un abrazo de Albus,

**Suun.**

**Disclaimer: **Ni Harry Potter, ni los personajes en este fic me pertenecen. Todo eso es invención de J. K. Rowling. Especial agradecimiento a ella por haber facilitado los nombres de los niños de la Tercera Generación. Gracias, Jo.

* * *

><p><strong>En cada estrella<strong>

—Olvídalo, Lysander —sus pasos apresurados resonaron en todo el pasillo.

—Rosie, espera...

— ¡No me llames así! —le chilló ella, volteándose a mirarle por un ínfimo segundo, para luego seguir caminando aún más velozmente. Ése era el nombre que usaban aquellos que la querían. Estaba claro que Lysander no la quería.

Una mano de dedos largos se cerró entorno a su muñeca. Rose se odió a sí misma por el retorcijón de anhelo que inundó su vientre. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que sentir eso por él? No era justo. Se había enamorado de su mejor amigo. Parecía un cliché barato. Soltó un gruñido de frustración y se deshizo de su agarre. Se volteó para enfrentarlo.

—Déjame en paz —le espetó, mirándole directamente a los ojos, y una punzada de dolor cruzó su pecho. Esos ojos azules siempre la habían mirado con comprensión, con confianza, incluso con complicidad. Ella se había sentido cautivada por su luz, por su transparencia, por su pureza. Sentía el azul eléctrico infiltrándose en su sangre, invadiendo su cuerpo, enredándose en sus huesos.

Él volvió a estirar su mano para tocarla.

— ¡No! —exclamó ella, haciéndose a un lado— No... —gimió, con la voz ahogada, casi en un susurro.

Lysander pareció sentirse herido por su reacción. Podía verlo: le dolía que no le permitiera acercarse. Lo leía en su rostro: "Somos mejores amigos. Te conozco como nadie más lo hace". No, era evidente que él no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

No entendía porqué ella le había mirado con los ojos como platos cuando Regina Sparks se había inclinado a besarle. No entendía porqué había salido corriendo de la Sala Común después. Tampoco porqué, cuando él la había alcanzado, había huido de él. Por supuesto que no lo comprendía. ¿Siquiera imaginaba lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento? Verlo allí, con los labios de otra muchacha sobre los suyos, había sido demasiado para ella.

Ya no podía seguir fingiendo. Quería a Lysander. Habían compartido tantas, tantas cosas juntos que era imposible que fuese de otra manera.

— ¿Por qué...? —la voz del joven reverberó en su cerebro— ¿Por qué no me dejas tocarte? ¿He hecho algo?

Rose contuvo una sonrisa cínica. "No. Es exactamente eso", pensó. No había hecho nada. Nada cuando Regina lo había besado, nada cuando ella le había pedido —implorado, rogado— que la dejara sola. Tampoco cuando, sin poder soportarlo más, ella le había permitido ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. Sólo la había mirado desconcertado y sorprendido.

Porque, para él y para todos, Rosie no era de las que lloraban. No podía llorar.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —insistió él, acercándose una vez más. Ella se alejó dos pasos, como un animalillo asustado. Lysander frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, como buscando qué decir— ¿Qué...?

No podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de él y Regina besándose; ese recuerdo se mezcló con aquellos de sus propios momentos compartidos con el joven alegre y soñador que era su _amigo_.

Algo se rompió en su interior.

Carcajadas durante cenas familiares en La Madriguera. Interminables noches mirando un cielo despejado y absolutamente oscuro, mientras él le enseñaba a buscar_ trippidots_ escondidos entre las estrellas. Tardes de primavera narrándose historias el uno al otro, bajo la sombra de algún árbol en los jardines de Hogwarts. Rose no había podido evitarlo. Sus sentimientos por aquel muchacho de cabellos dorados y sonrisa de luna habían traspasado los límites de la amistad mucho antes de que ella pudiera notarlo. Él había sido quien, con sus criaturas extrañas y sus sueños de pasar su vida viajando por el mundo, la había llevado a un universo de libertad y color.

Sus tristes pensamientos debieron de haberse reflejado en su rostro, porque la expresión de Lysander se transformó en una máscara de comprensión. Era demasiado inteligente como para no descubrir qué estaba pasando. Todo debía estar cobrando sentido en su cabeza. Porqué era él el único que podía abrazarla sin que ella se pusiese incómoda. Porqué le había mirado dolida cuando se había besado con Regina. Porqué había huido de él. Porque ahora no le dejaba tocarla.

La mirada en sus ojos lastimó a Rose casi tanto como las palabras que dijo después.

—Rose, lo siento... Yo... —murmuró, en tono apagado, y el corazón de ella estalló en mil pedazos, como si sólo se hubiese tratado de frágil cristal. Ahora era él el que se alejaba.

Algo se contrajo en su vientre. Si había intentado esconderse de él antes, había sido justamente por eso. Para no tener que oír esas palabras, ni sentir la compasión en su voz, ni ver ante sus ojos las claras señales de que él no la quería. Porque sentirse herida por la única persona que jamás la había lastimado era algo por lo que verdaderamente no quería pasar. Porque la hacía sentirse total y completamente a la deriva, expuesta y sin nada con qué protegerse.

Débil.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, luego dos, cinco, siete. Levantó la cabeza y comenzó a elevar un escudo a su alrededor. Un muro impenetrable de indiferencia e insensibilidad... ¿O acaso dignidad y orgullo? No podía saberlo. La única certeza que tenía era que debía salir allí de inmediato. Nadie era tan fuerte como para soportar el peso de las lágrimas detrás de los ojos por siempre. Tenía que alejarse de él cuanto antes.

Llorar era algo que prefería hacer sola.

Volteó y caminó a paso rápido por el corredor, girando en la primera curva que halló. Esperaba que no la siguiera. Apoyando su espalda contra la pared de piedra, intentó conservar la calma por unos momentos más. Buscó firmeza, fuerza y determinación dentro suyo. Paz, quizás.

Fue inútil.

Se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo al mismo ritmo al cual las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Agradecía el frío del ambiente; combinaba con el de su interior.

El sonido de pasos en la cercanía no la asustó. Sólo logró enfadarla un poco más. Con él, con ella misma. Lysander era insistente. Ya lo conocía. ¿Por qué había esperado que se rindiera esa vez? ¿Acaso no le gustaba eso de él? La amargura le invadió. Por primera vez en su vida, Rose Weasley hubiese preferido no pensar.

¿Erguir la espalda, limpiarse las lágrimas? No. Podía con él desde donde estaba, libraría esa batalla sin fingir.

Estaba cansada de fingir.

Que él sólo era un amigo; que ella era fuerte, intocable y decidida. Al cuerno con ello. Humana, eso era. Por eso dolía tanto.

No se molestó en mirarle cuando él apareció. Aún no podía apagar esa llama de anhelo que se encendía en su interior con la cercanía de su cuerpo. Ojos azules, brillantes e intensos. Piel blanca, labios finos. Demonios, si conocía su imagen de memoria.

Apartó la cara cuando él se arrodilló a su lado. El joven llevó una mano a su mentón y la obligó a verle a los ojos. Apenas si podía hacerlo, el llanto nublaba su mirada. Aún así, pudo observar cómo el desconcierto, la pena y quizás algo más se reflejaron en su expresión al ver que estaba llorando. El tacto de su piel hizo que se tensara. Su instinto le indicaba a gritos que no le permitiera acercarse. No debía tocarla. No la quería. No debía tocarla. No la quería.

No la quería.

Volvió a girar el rostro, con las tres palabras ardiendo en su corazón. El dolor surcó los ojos de Lysander nuevamente, como ya lo había hecho infinidad de veces ese día.

Ella también lo estaba hiriendo a él.

—Rosie... —Tuvo que mirarle. Su voz estaba cargada de angustia— No me hagas esto.

Sabía a qué se refería. _No te alejes, no me dejes._ ¿Cómo podía haberle lastimado a él también? Estaba claro que no habría triunfadores en esa batalla. Debía decir algo, lo sabía, pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. Él tomó entre sus dedos uno de sus rizos rojos como el fuego y lo peinó detrás su oreja con delicadeza. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Rose. Tenía que dejar de mirarla así. Le dolía.

Algo parecido a desesperación comenzó a inundar la mirada de Lysander.

—Rose, háblame —el tono de súplica en su voz la hizo temblar.

Por segunda vez en el día, la comprensión pareció golpear al muchacho. Se acercó aún más a ella y, con una intensidad perturbadora, susurró:

—No podemos estar así —sus ojos se encontraron, océano fundiéndose con cielo en una danza delirante, y la voluntad de Rose comenzó a debilitarse.

Aquello era verdad. No podían elevar muros de hielo entre ellos, sencillamente no funcionaba así. Estaban enlazados. Cada historia que habían compartido, cada sonrisa que habían intercambiado, cada estrella que habían contemplado juntos los había unido irrevocablemente.

Sin dejar de mirarle, pensó en que no por nada él era el único que sabía cuánto le gustaban las fresas y los finales felices. El único que jamás la molestaba cuando leía, porque sabía que ese era su momento sagrado. El que tarareaba melodías extrañas para ella cuando se adormilaba frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común. Tampoco en vano ella sabía que él en verdad creía en criaturas maravillosas y que el mar le gustaba casi tanto como la música. Que nunca dejaba de hacer planes porque creía en el futuro.

Conocía esos ojos azules más de lo que conocía los suyos propios y, sin embargo, Lysander estaba lleno de misterios por descubrir.

Quería descubrirlos.

Una intensa sensación de vértigo se instaló en su vientre cuando sintió las manos de él acunar su rostro con ternura. No tuvo tiempo de pensar antes de que él se inclinara y reposara su frente contra la suya.

—No podemos estar así —repitió, en un susurro, y su aliento acarició los labios de Rose— Nosotros...

Ella dejó caer sus párpados y alzó su rostro apenas unos centímetros. Él cerró los ojos y llegó a sus labios con una dulzura indescriptible.

Todos los sueños de Lysander parecían descansar en su boca. Su perfume la envolvía, la caricia de sus dedos sobre sus mejillas enviaba descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Cuando sintió la lengua de él humedecer su labio inferior, todo rastro de cordura se esfumó de su mente. Llevó sus manos hacia el cuello de él y lo acarició hasta llegar a su nuca, donde las dejó sobre su suave piel. En lo que a ella le concernía, Lysander se sentía como verdadera magia. Entreabrió los labios y él se introdujo en su boca, buscando su lengua con la suya propia, mostrándole más estrellas que las que ella jamás había visto. Cada roce era tan delicado, tan íntimo y tan dulce que la hacía temblar.

Él movió su dedo pulgar sobre su mejilla y limpió los rastros de las lágrimas que ella había derramado.

—No quise hacerte llorar —susurró, con su voz soñadora cargada de aflicción—. Perdóname —musitó.

Rose apretó los párpados y aferró su nuca con firmeza.

—No quise huir de ti —respondió ella.

—Lo sé. —Él la rodeó con sus brazos y ella descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho— No volverás a alejarte de mí, ¿cierto? —preguntó, aferrándola con más fuerza.

—No —susurró ella.

En su voz había una promesa.


End file.
